seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Newgate
Kent Newgate is the main protagonist in the series One Piece: 2nd Generation, and is also called "The New Gear" ,or "New Gear", is the captain of the Gear Pirates. He is the biological son of the Deceased Edward Newgate (WhiteBeard). He was never apart of the WhiteBeard Pirates, because he refused the invite. He didn't want to be a pirate until he heard that his father had died at the battle of MarineFord. Appearance Unlike his father Kent is a normal sized human. He is a slim, slightly muscular young man. He commonly wears a black Fedora with a white sash around it that keeps his hair out of his face. His eyes are a yellow color, and his hair is black. He wears a black vest over a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with fitted black jeans and smooth sole shoes. Personality Kent is a light hearted, carefree, and uplifting person. He cares deeply for his crew, and will do anything for them. Although his sense of adventure sometimes leads them into a dangerous situation, he'll find a way out. Kent has no sense of time. An hour to him could be a week, or a minute. It depends on how well he's been paying attention. He likes to take unnatural risks, and has surprising good luck, (Sometimes). He's gained unwanted attention by the government and other pirates because of his lineage. He was labeled as a demon, or "The Unwanted One", but he tries to let none of it phase him. He enjoys talking about the future, and the new era that has rolled in. He's always thinking about their next adventure, sometimes losing track of what he was originally thinking. His moral standards show his true character, he believes that all life, no matter how big or small has a purpose, and he can't forgive treason. He's loyal to a fault, but can be misleading. Relationships Crew He cares deeply for his crew, not allowing them to be taken or hurt severely. He's set only three rules for them to follow. 1. To be kind to everyone you meet unless they have hostile intentions, 2. You cannot and will not kill any other member if the crew, and 3. Don't kill anyone. Allies WhiteBeard Although he asked him to join his crew, Kent has no fond memories of his father. But he still loves and appreciated him. He felt as if he was always there with him, no matter where he went. He may be the only father he has, but he's the best in his eyes. Straw Hat Pirates Knowing that their captain Monkey D. Luffy, was present at the Battle of Marineford helping WhiteBeard, He's one of Kent biggest idols. So naturally he respects the entire crew. WhiteBeard Pirates He's allowed to go to them for anything at all. He's been offered to become captain but he turned it down, saying he's unfit to hold the title "Captain of the WhiteBeard Pirates." They've helped him regain some territory from the remaining Yonko, to build up the Gear Pirates reputation. Kuzan Since he's a former admiral he can't be trusted by the pirates. But Kent sees that as the past, and wants them to have a good friendship. He's invited Kuzan to the crew but he refused. Nico Robin Although he couldn't introduce himself, he found her interesting, and tried to get to know her. She was his first love. He has no formal meeting with her, but will help her at a moments notice. Enemies BlackBeard He's been causing Kent trouble since he joined the WhiteBeard pirates. He's claimed his home as his territory, and killed his father. Blackbeard is the main reason Kent became a pirate. Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Associated with the death of WhiteBeard, he's been connected to Blackbeard by Kent. He sees him as an opportunity to avenge his father. Marines They see Kent as a threat, now knowing of his lineage. They've branded him a "Super Rookie" or the bane in their lives. Since Fleet admiral Sakazuki, was involved with WhiteBeard's death he sees it as a problem for the world if Kent were to live. Abilities and Powers All his life he's been trying to get stronger and stronger, so he could unite the world under a better government. He knew that he would not only need help, but he would also need the strength to do so. In doing so he's managed to master all three forms of Haki to enhance his abilities. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki With his Kenbunshoku Haki he has easily defeated no name pirates, and big shots. He was considered a demon by the way he dodged even the fastest attacks. Busoshoku Haki His control over Busoshoku Haki allowed him to negate Logia type abilities and defeat logia user such as "Wet Haired Caribou", thus making him a greater threat to the World Government. Haoshoku Haki Like his father and the carriers of D. Kent wields Haoshoku Haki. It's used out of pure rage, or when absolutely needed. He has yet to master this ability and refrains from using it. Devil Fruit Unlike many devil fruit users, Kent ate his by accident. He believed to be an exotic fruit. He ate the Gia Gia no mi, a Paramecia-Type devil fruit that made him a "Gear Man". With the power of the devil fruit Kent has the ability to generate mechanical weapons and modes of transportation. These weapons can be used in a multitude of ways all depending on his imagination. It is considered "The Link Between Paramecia and Logia" for its ability to be unharmed by basic attacks. History Although he was formally invited to join the WhiteBeard pirates, he refused. Stating that he had no interest in becoming a pirate. Seeing the WhiteBeard pirates set off back to the New World, he stayed in the South Blue. Growing up he had only two friends, they soon grew to become members of his crew. He's stolen from markets and caused mischief all in the name of a better future. When he started to look like Edward, a merchant questioned his mother who was the father. He soon came to the conclusion that he was the son of WhiteBeard and was sent out of the country, leaving his only friends behind. They traveled to another island in the South Blue, where he spent the rest of his life. Then one day the newspaper revealed that WhiteBeard has been killed. Overwhelmed by shock and grief he broke down, refusing to eat, sleep or talk. He felt like he hadn't had enough time with his dad, and decided to follow in his footsteps. ChildHood Knowing that he would fit in and be accepted, he hid his lineage and made no friends. He was alone, and that's all he knew. He spent his days in his own world daydreaming. But one day, on his walk into town he saw a kid getting picked on. He decided to help the kid and got rid of the older kids. He introduced himself as Kent. The boys name was Jericho D. Ryder, and they became best friends. At first he didn't know what he was doing, he never had a friend before. For a while they bounced ideas off each other until they hit a subject of a New World. Jericho explained his dream of becoming strong and changing the world, and Kent shared that dream with him. From then on day and night they trained and got stronger, to the point where they picked fights with pirates that came to the island. One day a family came to the island and were treated poorly. At first he didn't understand why, then realized they were elves. He approached them and introduced himself along with Jericho,mutating that if they caused any trouble they would have to answer to them. A young girl hid behind her mothers legs, and it caught his attention. They left and he followed them to their house. The next day he returned to talk to her. He found her interesting. Her dreams of traveling around the world, just to see whats out there were so intriguing that he invited her to come with him, when he's allowed to travel the seas. She had no response, for a while. But slowly she opened up to Kent and Jericho. They became strong and trained under the elves in the way of martial arts for years. Until he was 11. A merchant saw his growth and questioned him. He wanted to know more about him, why was he so strong, why was he so adept at fighting, why did he look too familiar. The merchant soon realized how much he looked and acted like WhiteBeard, and confronted his mother. He and his mother were sent out of the country and never to return. They traveled miles to another island, with a new start. Kent was all alone again. He questioned if the world even wanted him to be happy. After a few months on the island his mother had gotten sick. It was uncureable, and he fell into a deep depression. He stole medicines and food to help her, but it was in vain. She died on his 12th birthday. He was left to fend for himself, slowly he got over it and blamed the circle of life. Youth He lived a good life, taking care if himself. Years later he met a woman named Nico Robin, and fell in love. He couldn't approach her, but watched over her. When she was driven out of town he felt heartbreak again, but didn't let it phase him. At age 20, they were broadcasting the execution of Portgas D. Ace, he listened carefully to see what would happen. He made a connection with Ace as the only person who felt as lonely. Upon hearing that his father has been killed was traumatic. Another deep depression fell over him. When he heard the man who did was Marshall D. Teach, he vowed to avenge his father and usher in a new era. And to do so he felt as if he needed to become a pirate. On the day of the random market a strange tent opened and he entered seeking something that'll help him travel around the world. The teller put a fruit down and looked in the back. Kent's curiosity brought him to eat it. When the teller came back he asked for 300 belly. He paid and left. He soon found out at he had Devil Fruit Powers, he built a ship and sailed to his home. Where he met his friends and started the Gear Pirates. Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Male Category:Gear Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:South Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit